


Bet you never thought this would be how you’d see me naked for the first time

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night Bruce is alone in the lab when Natasha shows up badly burned and in need of some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet you never thought this would be how you’d see me naked for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Seven. Based on the prompt "Burn + Things you said through your teeth"

Bruce was hunched over his laptop, going over the latest test results when he heard the elevator whirring. Checking his watch, he realised that it was 4am. Tony and Pepper were on vacation and there was no one else staying here as far as he knew.

“Jarvis, who’s that?” he asked, walking slowly towards the elevator door.

“Agent Romanoff and she is badly hurt. Shall I send her to you?”

“Yes!” he yelled, running for his medical kit.

Moments later and the door opened. Natasha was hunched over in the corner, arms wrapped around herself to stop her body from shaking.

“Agent Romanoff?” he asked gently, rushing to help carry her in. “What happened?”

“Burning building… children screaming… barely made it out,” she said through gritted teeth, fighting the pain.

Bruce laid her on the coffee table in the living room, not wanting to carry her all the way to the lab to examine her. There were scrapes and cuts all over, but nothing too severe.

“My abdomen... my legs… burned badly.”

Without hesitating, Bruce cut off her clothes, which had miraculously not stuck to her skin (he made a mental note to thank Tony for that later) and saw the damage. It wasn’t the worst that he’d ever seen, but it didn’t look good.

“I’m going to take you and put you in a lukewarm bath to cool the burn. Then we’ll get you into some warm clothes, cover the areas with cling film and get you some pain relief, okay?”

Natasha nodded and braced herself to be picked up. She didn’t need to, though, because Bruce was incredibly gentle with her, not wanting to add to her pain.

He put her down in the water and sat with her.

“Bet you never thought this would be how you’d see me naked for the first time,” she said through her teeth, still in a world of pain.

Bruce chuckled. “Not quite what I’d imagined, no.”

“So you imagined it?” Natasha smiled, forgetting the pain for a brief second.

Bruce blushed. “I, uh…”

“No need to explain, doc. I’ve thought about it myself.”

“You have?”

“You haven’t noticed the extra attention you get?”

“I thought you were being nice, taking pity on me.”

“Why would I pity you? For being too smart? Too good? Too handsome?”

Bruce blushed again.

“You want to talk about what happened tonight?”

“Not right now. I need a drink first.”

Once Bruce had gotten her out of the bath, he wrapped her burns and wrapped a blanket around the rest of her. 

“Scotch and pain relief. Not a great combination, but it’ll do the job,” Bruce said, sitting next to her on the couch, handing her the glass and the pills.

“Thank you, Bruce. For everything tonight, for taking care of me. I’m used to doing this sort of thing alone.”

“I don’t know that you would have been able to tonight. Those burns were pretty bad.”

“No more bikinis?” she asked, pouting mockingly.

“They shouldn’t scar for too long. You’ll be back in bikinis in no time.”

She laughed.

“It was a Hydra cell. They attacked a school. I was tracking them and saw it happen, so I went in. Pulled out as many of them as I could.” She paused, taking a sip of her drink and swallowing the pills. “On this job, you see things. Dark things. But children, innocent children, being targeted like that. It hits you hard and you have to act.”

“You did a great thing today, Agent Romanoff.”

“You just put me in a bath naked. I think it’s time you started calling me Natasha, don’t you?”

“I didn’t see… I wasn’t looking at…”

“I know, Bruce, I’m kidding.”

“Natasha it is then.”


End file.
